Cooling of temperature sensitive components such as electronic and computer system components to predetermined temperatures and temperature ranges is important in maintaining component operating efficiency. Such components have critical operating temperature thresholds, above which operating efficiency is reduced, often dramatically, especially as temperatures continue to rise. Microprocessors, memory chips, graphics cards, hard drives, transistors, power supplies and/or other computer electronic components used in vehicles or in guidance systems of missiles, rockets, smart bombs or unmanned attack or surveillance equipment may not be cooled by conventional heat exchangers or cooling systems. The thermal energy battery described herein may be used to provide effective cooling of such temperature sensitive components and is especially suitable where recharging of the battery for continued cooling output is not required.